


"Fuck you!"

by AutisticWriter



Series: A is for Angst [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Mila Babicheva, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Holding Hands, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Slurs, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Sara Crispino, Transmisogyny, Transphobia, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mila defends Sara from a transmisogynistic asshole.[Prompt 6: "Fuck you!"]





	"Fuck you!"

Mila and Sara have been dating for six months now, and Mila loves it. She has admired Sara for years, and to finally be in a relationship with someone she admires and loves so much is wonderful.

Sara is transgender, and was the first trans woman to skate in the women’s category (rather than being forced to skate in the men’s category or simply being turned away, both of which happened to her when she was younger, along with many other trans women). And Mila admires her so much; as a bisexual, Mila admires any and all LGBTQ people who succeed in life. And Sara has certainly succeeded in life.

Unfortunately, for reasons unknown to Mila other than that people are bastards, some people won’t accept Sara for who she is. Throughout her life, Sara has been treated awfully simply for being transgender, and it always infuriated Mila. But now they are dating, at least she can be there to help the wonderful woman she loves, and defend her from the horrible people in the world.

Such as one day, when Sara is visiting her in Russia (her brother doesn’t seem quite as protective of Sara now she is dating another woman), and they are walking through the town square on their way to the ice rink when Mila hears something that makes her stomach clench.

“Look, its dyke girl with her tranny for a ‘girlfriend’!”

Sara stops dead. They are still holding hands, but her grip tightens and Mila feels her hand get soaked in cold sweat. Being called a dyke is unfortunately common for Mila (ever since she came out as bisexual, some assholes have loved to call her a dyke), so she is kind of used to it in a horrible way. But hearing the dickhead use such a disgusting slur towards her beautiful girlfriend makes her want to march over there and punch him in his fucking face.

“Leave it, Mila,” Sara says, and her voice is low and pleading and disturbingly shaky.

And Mila realises she doesn’t want them to cause a scene, that she is (also unfortunately) used to this, that she just wants to walk away quietly and get to the safety of the ice rink and then break down crying and cursing the bastards. But… Mila can’t just ignore it. Someone hurting Sara hurts even more than if they were doing it to her. It’s agony.

But Sara starts walking again, practically dragging Mila as she walks at a steady pace away from the man and towards the ice rink. Her head is held high, but Mila can feel her trembling.

The man is walking closer, and why the fuck is he smiling? Is he really getting some sort of sick satisfaction from scaring the shit out of them and being a total bastard. “You’re fucking disgusting, you know. Why did they ever let a tranny like you skate as a woman? It’s a disgrace.”

“Shut up!”

And that is it. She can’t ignore this anymore. Mila spins around to stare at the man, making sure Sara is stood behind her, and clenches her hands into fists.

The man scoffs. “What did you just say, dyke?”

Mila grits her jaw, so angry it’s taking all her strength to not to punch him. “I said shut up!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up—”

"Fuck you!" she screams. “Go fuck yourself you horrible piece of shit! How dare you treat her like that!? Get out of here right now or—”

“Mila!” Sara hisses, grabbing her hand. “Don’t hurt him. It’s not worth it.”

But even though Mila doesn’t hit him, she seems to have succeeded in intimidating the man. He sneers again, but turns and runs away, leaving them alone.

“Thank God for that,” Sara says. “Come on, let’s get to the rink.”

Still trembling with adrenaline, Mila lets Sara lead her away. They walk through town together, both still dazed about what happened.

“Thank you, Mila,” Sara whispers, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “Thank you for sticking up for me.”

Mila squeezes her hand and smiles. “No problem. I’d do anything for you.”


End file.
